


lazy sunday

by grimkid



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, not beta’d cause im idiot, wrote this for myself but y’all can read if yall want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimkid/pseuds/grimkid
Summary: Lazy Sundays are the best, he decides.





	lazy sunday

**Author's Note:**

> im pity-full

It’s Sunday morning.  
If it had been any other day, the household would have been alive and frantic.  
It would have been a mess of squeezing in showers and brushing teeth, fixing ties and scrubs and missed buttons, trying to down as many cups of instant coffee as humanly possible and trying to get some sort of food in their system and reassuring one another that today would be a good day and to not forget to do this and that while they were out.  
Today, all is silent throughout the tiny apartment. As the first few rays of late-summer sunlight peek through the curtains, Kamal shifts once in his sleep then awakens, tired eyes slowly opening. He lets out a grunt and a yawn, stretching out and closing his eyes for a minute or two longer. He feels Parsley’s back press into his side, and he can’t suppress a sleepy grin.  
Looks like they were both awake.  
He takes his time in getting up, but just as he slides his legs over the edge of the bed, Parsley grabs his arm, tugging him back to his spot.  
“Stay.” He grumbles, half-asleep. His voice is low and slurred, not unlike the times he would come home from the bar after one too many drinks.  
Kamal gladly obeys, crawling back under the warm covers. He knows all too well what comes next, and turns on his side, facing away from his boyfriend.  
Parsley wastes no time, turning and scooting up a little before wrapping his arms around Kamal, pressing his chest against his back. He rests his forehead against the back of his head with a content sigh, breathing him in.  
Neither of them speak a word, but they don’t have to. They say all they need to with their gestures, from the way Kamal will lean his head back against Parsley to the way Parsley will kiss the back of Kamal’s neck.  
They lay like that for a solid hour, letting themselves gradually wake up. They’re warm and comfortable in their little bed, listening as birds chirp and church bells clang outside their window. Parsley’s hand idly rubs up and down Kamal’s side, and Kamal snuggles back against him with a hum.  
They part, and calmly, they get ready for the day.  
There’s no need to rush, as neither have anything in particular they need to do. Instead, it’s relaxed, relishing in warm showers and brushing teeth thoroughly.  
After that, they change into day clothes and their day is officially started, giving each other minty-flavored good-morning kisses and little smiles.  
Parsley fixes coffee as Kamal makes toast, and they sit on the couch and watch the last thirty minutes of the news as they finish breakfast. Parsley leans his head on Kamal’s shoulder when they’re done, closing his eyes for a moment as he puts an arm around him.  
The day is quiet, as most Sundays were, and it’s a welcome respite from the hectic and tiring routine that makes up every other day. At first, it bothered Parsley immensely, but over time, Kamal had convinced him that yes, it was okay to take a break. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done if he hadn’t— sometimes Parsley’s.. work-oriented mindset drove him crazy.

They decide, once it’s later on in the day, to go for a walk. The town is small, and it’s no surprise when they see familiar faces. Jerafina enthusiastically waves to them from her seat at an outdoor cafe with Lulia. Kamal recognizes Tim Tam running about, though they quickly dart into the shadows when they learn they’ve been spotted. When they pass the flower shop, they’re delighted to see Flower Kid in the window, who nods and waves to them. Seeing old friends sparks up conversation about that little facility up in the nearby mountains where they met— their reasons for going, what they did there, etc. They talk for a while, hand in hand, as they make their way back home.  
Dinner is simple, and Kamal makes Parsley blush while doing the dishes when he wraps his arms around him and gives his cheek a kiss.  
Parsley turns around and gives his boyfriend a long kiss on the lips in return, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Tomorrow, they would go back to their regular, stressful schedule, but for now, they can breathe.  
Lazy Sundays are the best, he decides.


End file.
